


The Simplest Things

by In_Time_of_Peril



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ah bittersweet Christmas fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Time_of_Peril/pseuds/In_Time_of_Peril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt fill for the Classic Who Secret Santa 2015.<br/><i>The Second Doctor, Charley Pollard, the Eighth Doctor (Night of the Doctor look), Zoe, and Jamie, celebrating Christmas together.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Simplest Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [How to Human](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=How+to+Human).



> Another prompt fill for the Classic Who Secret Santa 2015.  
>  _The Second Doctor, Charley Pollard, the Eighth Doctor (Night of the Doctor look), Zoe, and Jamie, celebrating Christmas together._

The man seated in the small café looked so alone. So cold. His eyes, when you happened to catch them as he glanced up, seemed unimaginably old, in spite of the youthfulness of his face. His old-fashioned, well-worn clothes only exacerbated the appearance of impossible age.  
  
When the door banged open, the man glanced up briefly, but then just as quickly diverted his attention down to the cup of cocoa that was rapidly cooling before him. A twinkly man, looking to be middle-aged but with a Beatles haircut and a rather shabby outfit, had entered, followed by a girl and a boy. The trio paid no attention to the silent man as they made their way to the counter.  
  
"Yes, Zoe, I think you really will like the cocoa here."  
  
"I'd like anything that makes up for the bitter cold out there," the girl shivered, and the boy put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
As the younger people were ordering, their shabbily dressed companion seemed suddenly distracted. He looked over his right shoulder, then his left, and finally turned in a full circle, arms swooping out around him.  
  
When he spotted the man near the window, he looked very nervous. His fingers twiddled nervously with his bowtie, and when the boy turned to speak to him, he started and whirled quickly back around.  
  
"Doctor, what..."  
  
"It's nothing, Jamie. Nothing. You two go ahead and order while I get a table for us, hmm?"  
  
"But what do you - och, Doctor!"  
  
The man by the window tried to scrunch down smaller and smaller, to hide within the frayed confines of his jacket. Still, the other fellow approached, half-smiling, and for a moment it seemed he would pat the object of his interest on the shoulder. At the last instant, however, he jerked his hand back as if he had been burned.  
  
"Hello," he said, and the man sitting near the window muttered something in return.  
  
"I say," the cheerful chap went on, sitting down without being invited, "you seem awfully familiar."  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
Frowning for a moment, the uninvited guest started to speak again, but was cut off as his young friends approached the table.  
  
"Doctor, have you made a friend?" Zoe laughed.  
  
"I - well - yes - well - no. Yes."  
  
Now Jamie and Zoe were both frowning. Rather than try to suss out the Doctor's meaning, they instead turned to introduce themselves to the quiet man. He took their how-do-you-dos, replying in kind and shaking their hands, all the while fighting back the tears in his eyes.  
  
The Doctor tilted his head to one side, then the other.  
  
"I could swear we've met before."  
  
"Quite possible. People do tend to get all bound up together without always realising it."  
  
"Bound up - oh my giddy aunt!"  
  
The Doctor's little shriek and clapping of his hands over his mouth drew attention from the other patrons, but a moment later they all went back to their drinks and meals.  
  
"What's goin' on here, Doctor?"  
  
"Nothing, Jamie, nothing. I - I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS as soon as our drinks are ready."  
  
Zoe was studying the frayed man's face, almost staring really, and for a moment, it seemed that somehow, she knew him. He smiled at her, still feeling the ache of his unshed tears in the back of his throat. When the number for the trio's order was called, Jamie and Zoe went to get the drinks, though Zoe did keep looking back over her shoulder.  
  
"You know, we shouldn't be seen here together," the Doctor said.  
  
"I know," the Doctor replied.  
  
"Are you really him? Really my..."  
  
"Eighth man bound."  
  
The younger Doctor stood suddenly, and as Jamie and Zoe returned, he threw an arm around each of them.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll have a little company for our Christmas party!" he crowed.  
  
It took work and an awful lot of persuading, but as Jamie, Zoe, and Doctor number two marched back out into the snowy streets, Doctor number eight trudged after them. He felt nervous, not only because he was willingly going to spend Christmas with himself, but because he was certain that, at the same time, he was being closely watched. He turned a time or two, but all he ever caught were glimpses of a dark coat disappearing into alleys or around corners.  
  
Finally, they reached the TARDIS, and the Eighth Man Bound followed his younger self and his long-lost friends inside. There was still that feeling of being watched, followed, but it gave way to a lovely nostalgic warmth as he was welcomed into the soft glare of the old control room. He ran his fingers along the smooth whiteness of the walls, letting them bibble around and through the roundels. There was a small fir tree to one side of the room, decked with ornaments and cookies and so many other things that he could not remember ever having.  
  
The little group made their way through corridors and rooms until they reached a small conservatory. Here, a much larger tree stood, branches quivering in an artificial breeze. Small birds flew around, settling now and then on the branches like living decorations.  
  
While Jamie and Zoe drank cocoa and sang Christmas carols with their Doctor, the other Doctor, the OLDER Doctor, simply looked on and smiled. Small, vague memories of this day were slowly drifting back into his mind.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Zoe asked once, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
He patted the soft little hand, and at last, a few tears escaped. More still escaped when his second self insisted that he stay and watch a film with them, and then that he have a share in Christmas dinner.  
  
"After all, it's a day for good deeds."  
  
"You do good deeds every day, Doctor," Jamie pointed out, mouth half-full of roast beef and potatoes.  
  
"Yes, well, then it's a day for extra good deeds."  
  
Soon enough, the Eighth found himself joining in the conversation, laughing and talking and never, ever wanting to leave. But eventually, Jamie and Zoe were tired. As they went to their rooms, they wished him a good night and a happy Christmas. He returned the sentiments, and as soon as they were gone, he let flow the few tears he had left. His earlier self knelt next to him, their shoulders almost brushing.  
  
"I say - it can't be so bad, can it?"  
  
"Not all the time," the Eighth choked.  
  
After a quick glass of sherry (the Second insisted), it was time for final farewells.  Letting his fingers run over the control room wall again, the Eighth smiled.  
  
"Take care of her, hmm?"  
  
"I will if you will," the Second grinned.  
  
With one last look around, the older Doctor sighed, then walked out of the TARDIS and into the snowy night. He waved one last time to his former self as the doors closed, and then he stepped well back to watch the TARDIS disappear. As it did, something that had been propped up against one side suddenly plopped over into the snow, catching his attention. Kneeling, the Doctor picked it up.  
  
"It's for you, you know," a voice whispered softly.  
  
Turning his head, he saw her, all rosy cheeked and fair-haired.  
  
"Charley? Is it really..."  
  
"I saw you yesterday, outside of that awful old warehouse..."  
  
"Sontarans causing trouble. As usual."  
  
The young woman stepped a little closer and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you going to open your gift?"  
  
Staring at the package in his hands, the Doctor nodded.  
  
"But - I've got nothing for you."  
  
"I've had my gift already."  
  
With shaking fingers, the Doctor parted the wrapping paper and opened the box carefully.  
  
"Charley. It's - it's wonderful."  
  
"Thought you'd like it. Seems like it might suit you. One of you, anyhow."  
  
Brushing the back of his hand over the plum-coloured velvet, the Doctor smiled.  
  
"A few lifetimes ago. Still, I might get back into this style. One day."  
  
"One day," Charley echoed, and then, "happy Christmas, Doctor."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Charley."  
  
In a twinkling of the eye, she had turned and disappeared off into the chill night. The snow was beginning to fall again, and the Doctor hurriedly closed the box so his new jacket wouldn't get damp.


End file.
